The trash disposal is a common issue in modern society. Trash segregation is widely adopted to enhance recycling procedures. In public places such as shopping mall, trashing receiving spot are not always designed for trash segregation. Moreover, those trashing receiving sports are not moveable and the trash bag are becoming heavy thus increases the burden for the cleaning staff. Hence, there is a need for a moveable recycling bin, which can take segregated recycling trash and easy for the cleaning staff to dump the trash to the larger trash receiving spot.
The present invention features a moveable stackable recycling bin system. The system comprises a garbage bin for non-recyclable trash, a stackable recycling subsystem. The stackable recycling subsystem has a base recycling bin, a stackable recycling bin and a top recycling bin. All three recycling bins have the same base specifications such that they can be stacked and secured via a plural of joining clips connecting grooves disposed on the side surfaces of those recycling bins. The base recycling bin and stackable recycling bin have a front door which can be pivotably opened for the convenience of trash receiving. Both the stackable recycling subsystem and garbage bins have rollers such that they can function independently or joined together as a single unit.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.